A Tale of Two Brothers
by Cant make up a good name
Summary: In 1871, the Treaty of Frankfurt marked the beginning of a new balance of power in Europe. The German Empire was formed and France was replaced by the new kid on the block as the most powerful nation on the continent. With the future so bright, what could possibly go wrong for this young empire? Prussia and Germany learn what it means to be superpower and the sacrifices it entails.


**Hey everybody, it's been a while since I've posted anything - or even visited this site for that matter. I guess you could say I took a two-year long sabbatical or something. Sorry for anyone who was actually following my stories. I was busy focusing on preparing for law school and, partially, I was just really lazy. Once things start to settle down in the winter I might start posting regularly again but for now, I'll just be submitting short stories. If there's still anybody waiting for an update to _Fall from Grace_, I've put it on hiatus. I've already typed up some new chapters for that story, but things are a little too hectic for me right now and I don't have too much time to go through the editing process. But again, once things start clearing up, I hope to post more chapters for all of you.**_  
><em>

**Anyway, this story's probably gonna be short. Maybe just 5 chapters or so, depends on how much I stuff into a chapter. This story will cover a brief history of Germany from unification til about just before the onset of the Cold War. I'm mainly writing it just to get myself back in the groove, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless. Happy reading!**

**Disclaim****er****:**** I do not own the _Hetalia _franchise or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><em>January 18, 1871<em>

_Palace of Versailles, Versailles, France_

Under the brilliant sparkle of candle-lit chandeliers, a lively ceremony was taking place in the opulent Hall of Mirrors of Versailles Palace. There was an excited buzz in the air, with the princes and kings of Germany all crowded around the center stage and donning their finest attire.

The hall itself was adorned with the most elegant of furnishings: silk rugs carpeted the floors, black and gold banners hung from the ceiling, even the windows seemed clearer than crystal and allowed for plenty of natural light to illuminate the great hall. A grander venue couldn't be organized for Queen Victoria herself.

Indeed, this was truly a momentous day in Europe's history and one that would be eternally remembered in the hearts and minds of millions around the globe; for on this day, King William I of Prussia would be crowned William I, German Emperor!

Among the crowd of nobles and military officers stood a tall, thin man with platinum blond hair and blood red eyes. The fellow seemed quite menacing with his strange physical features and the crooked smirk plastered across his pale face. This individual's name was Prussia and he was the anthropomorphic representation of his home nation, The Kingdom of Prussia.

Prussia stood in the hall dressed in his dark blue officer's uniform and had all of his service medals pinned neatly to his jacket. He watched in satisfaction as the Minister President Bismarck presented William to the assembly of German leaders.

Immediately after, William's son-in-law, Frederick I, Grand Duke of Baden, raised his arm up high and led a hearty round of cheers for the new emperor. A flurry of _'hurrahs!' _boomed throughout the hall as nearly every man in attendance raised his sword and saluted his new sovereign.

_Germany was at last united!_

Prussia, usually not one for serious emotion, felt a throbbing in his chest and a pressure in his eyes as a stream of tears flowed down his grinning face. Completely caught up in the moment, he choked out sobs of joy and hopelessly tried to wipe away the wetness running down his cheeks.

As the pomp and circumstance gave way to genuine celebration, Prussia's peers made their way to his spot in the hall. With a toothy smile, he greeted the nations that comprised the new empire of Germany. He received big hugs from Baden, Hesse, Mecklenburg, and Anhalt. Saxony and Württemberg gave him a few congratulatory slaps on the back as the smaller states and free cities lined up in earnest to present him with gifts of their own.

Even Bavaria sauntered over and gave him a respectful handshake.

Prussia couldn't believe the atmosphere that dominated the room. The jubilance in the air was almost too good to be true. It had only been six months prior that France had declared war on him and now, at the start of a new year, he had achieved a united Germany and was on the cusp of winning a world-changing war.

With the applause in the hall reaching a feverish pitch, Prussia threw his clenched fists excitedly in the air.

He was on top of the world and he knew it.

"I am _AWESOME!_" he shrieked maniacally, basking in the glow of his moment of glory.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd y'all like it? Sorry if it was a bit short, but LSU's got a game today and I gotta go hit the tailgates. This was just a nice little intro that I could pump out in a good three hours so PM me or leave a comment if you find any errors.<strong>

**Anyway, I liked the festive atmosphere in this chapter because that's what I plan on experiencing today. *SPOILER* Hopefully things end up better for the Tigers than they do for Prussia, am I right? ;D**

**Okay y'all leave any comments, concerns, or suggestions in the review box because you know I love hearing from ya! Good luck to all the college teams playing today and to all the fans, stay safe! Hope to post the next chapter soon.**

**Have a great Saturday! And Geaux Tigers!**


End file.
